Rescue
by Memoria Aurion
Summary: A trip down memory lane reveals how much Ghaleon has to cope with every day of his life that Zophar granted him. Given a chance to save a life, he does it, knowing what's to come. ONESHOT.


Fanfiction: Rescue By: KawaiiRanChan Based on: Lunar 2 Eternal Blue Rating: T Genre: Angst? I dunno what the genre is for this.  
>Warnings: slight possible GhaleonxMia, if you translate it that way.<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lunar 2 or the characters within.<p>

Summary: A trip down memory lane reveals how much Ghaleon has to cope with every day of his life that Zophar granted him. Given a chance to save a life, he does it, knowing what's to come. ONESHOT.

SPOILER ALERT. If you have not played Lunar: Silver Star Story OR Lunar: Eternal Blue, you may not want to read this. Unless you're never planning on it, then you can, I guess. It's set right before Ghaleon's final battle with Hiro, and he goes through memories from being in Vane as a normal person all the way up until then. Just my thoughts on what could have been, I suppose.

STORY START.

Sunlight pounded down on Lunar. The winds blew through the trees, causing them to whistle along each time it passed.

Ghaleon didn't have much time to walk these days, as he had always been busy with tasks given to him by the being who had called him from death. He could faintly hear songs of his time in his memory somehow when he came out to clear his mind. It was these short releases that helped him come to terms with what he planned to do. He knew what was coming. Ghaleon wasn't the Premier of the Magic Guild just for his figure in mage robes. He was intellegent. So much so that he considered most random passerby idiots. The children that used to look up to him he would dismiss as useless and vain. He shook his head.

It was more than sad how he treated the people he lived around. How he wanted to destroy Lunar because his best friend had the love of the woman he craved. How he managed to have her, only by possessing her mind, and in a future incarnation at that. Everything about the situation only proved that he was a horrible person. The power of true love had brought about his downfall, instead of letting him live a life he could have enjoyed alongside the magicians in the guild he worked so hard to lead. He could have kept playing his lute in the back yard of the guild mansion, for anyone and everyone to hear. That... that would have been perfect.

Ghaleon wondered if he still even remembered how to play the lute at all as he thought he felt an magic aura nearby. It was strange to sense a magical aura so far away from a town. He scanned the land, something he didn't do often since his rebirth as his guilt would only strike his heart from his chest in doing so, until he found a shoe by itself on the side of the road. A woman's simple, flat black shoe. Next to the shoe, a few feet away, lay a bag. It smelled of herbs that had ripened. Yes, this location is very close to an herb garden, Ghaleon thought to himself, though he was under the impression it had been unattended for quite some time, given the state of the plants themselves.

Not like this really mattered much to him in the long run. Someone may have just run away from a monster in a panic. Or they might have been defeated by a monster, and this was all that was left. Either way, he didn't care. He was just on a walk to clear his mind. It's not like...

A few steps later, Ghaleon found a young woman, dressed like a simple item shop clerk, lying underneath an herb bush. At first, she appeared to be sleeping, but he found her left shoe missing. He wasn't a good semaritan by any stretch of the imagination, by anyone who would have know him in either life he lived. Ghaleon stepped closer to her, and for a second, he almost thought he saw Mia Ausa there wounded. Her hair was just as dark as Mia's, her skin just as pale. He had to do a double-take. She held in her hands a parchment, which fell free the moment the wind started to blow again. It was easy to catch the paper along the gentle breeze.

He looked at it, which only showed hand drawn pictures of different herbs and one of them circled in red. An herb used to cure magicians of a disease which would drain them of their mana permanently, Ghaleon knew it well. This was a disease he knew of from his time in Vane. One thousand years ago, he was the one who discovered the cure for that disease.

What sick twist of fate could it have been, to have a girl who looked so much like one he would spend time with in his previous life searching for herbs for a sickness he discovered alongside that girl? Ghaleon couldn't turn away. He knew he couldn't leave her to die like this. He picked her up into his arms, then picked up her bag of herbs, and continued along his walk in the direction of the nearest town.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her face. Every few steps, he would look down at her again to make sure he wasn't being tricked by some sinister magic. She looked so much like Mia. What Mia would have grown up into, had he only been around to see it. Ghaleon felt that part of him that he missed from back in those simpler times come back into his memories instead of pushing them away. He didn't want to admit that he did care a lot about Mia and her studies in the Magic School of Vane back then, but any time she asked for help, he would gladly sit there and explain for her what she did not understand. It was knowledge that he gave her which helped her defeat him in that final battle. He remembered that determined look in her eyes then. The little girl who he saw almost like a daughter had become a woman on her journey alongside the Dragonmaster and their friends. Mia was the closest thing he ever had to a child. He missed her quiet laughter and the way she would look up to him. It almost paralyzed Ghaleon when he ever thought that he could have just accepted his fate as Guild Premier.

After walking a while longer, he managed to find the gate of a village. People came to see that he had rescued the woman who had gone missing for days on her search for herbs. Ghaleon carried her to where the villagers said she lived. Inside there were children, happy to see their mother rescued. He put her sack on the floor and placed her in one of the beds he found, before casting a spell over her body. She awoke slowly but was bombarded with affection from her children. Ghaleon smiled at that. He knew he had to keep up the act to fool the one who called him back from the depths of hell, but he couldn't help himself. He patted the each of the children's heads gently and told them that very soon the world would be more peaceful that it had ever been even with the Goddess Althena watching over Lunar.

After he left that little house, Ghaleon felt himself ache. His life would end again before he would ever be able to experience that kind of love. He always wanted to, but no woman was ever good enough for him except the Goddess herself. He stood there in the town square next to a Goddess Statue until the woman he rescued came out to thank him for his saving her. He didn't say anything, but he peered into her eyes. Even though she looked like Mia Ausa, she wasn't the girl who he watched grow up. There was a moment where he wanted to embrace her and tell her that everything would be fine, but he held himself back. Ghaleon instead just nodded to her. Then as his cape fluttered behind him, he marched out of town, back into the path through his memories.

He was human, even now. He wished that he could have realized this when it mattered a millenia ago. But wallowing in self-pity would get him nowhere. Ghaleon looked up at the darkening sky. He took a deep breath and teleported himself directly to Vane.

It was time to put an end to this. 


End file.
